Agni's Monolgue
by TigerTerror
Summary: Agni, god of the fire nation, reflecting on Azula, the firebending prodigy, and the banished prince Zuko, and which one shows more potential in his eyes.Oneshot


**TT**: Hello everyone, TT here. I haven't done anything for the fandom before, but when you're inspired, you're inspired. I guess that's what I get for thinking about Zuko and Azula's childhoods when I should be studying for tomorrow's exam, huh?

Anyhow, this is a oneshot, so sorry to anyone who wants more! Agni is the Hindu god of fire, reflecting on Azula and Zuko. Now, I don't know if Agni would be the god that the fire nation would claim as theirs, but since I've heard the word in the show before, I decided it would be a better choice than, say, a Roman or Greek god of fire.

Well, that's about it. Please review once you've read it, I'd like to hear what everyone thought about it, be it good or bad.

* * *

**Agni's Monologue  
**

I hear what they whisper about that little flame: A prodigy, blessed by Agni himself.

Hah! What do I want with that little fire? A flame that is kept within a pit, sheltered from the elements, fed fuel so that it may grow brighter and gently coaxed into power. A _tamed_ fire! It is a man-fire, the fire he creates to keep predators at bay while he rests in the wilderness. It was taught to be a fire – taught! It was sheltered and fed, so there was not the slightest chance that it would die before it had fulfilled its duty. Why would I even glance at such a pitiful blaze? They'll find no blessing of _mine_ there.

No, I have no interest in a human's campfire. It is those little sparks in the wild I watch with interest.

A wildfire start as small as a man's fire – as a single spark. But wildfire is lucky if that spark can find enough fuel to begin to blaze, and even from there the path is difficult, almost impossible.

Almost.

Wildfire must face the other elements head on. Tamed fire is sheltered by mans hands, until it is strong enough to resist. Wildfire must resist from the beginning, or find its own shelters, usually both. Wildfire must seek out its own fuel, for none shall bring it to them. Wildfire grows on its own, untamed, and with no pit to contain it and teach it control. It faces other fires just as it faces other elements, and only the strongest of the fires will survive and become strong enough to burn as tamed fire does within minutes of its life.

But tamed fire is used and then killed or discarded. Those who sheltered it and fed it choke it with earth or drown it with water, destroying it with that which it has never had to resist before. When tamed fire is no longer needed, it is no longer fed. It lies there, starving as it devours the last of its fuel. The strongest of tamed fire will jump from its safe pit, to devour what lies beyond it. But the ground is often barren, or the grass is green and tamed fire does not know how to devour it, this grass that tries to kill a fire as fire tries to feed. Tamed fire dies without the men who built it up. It is not my true fire, but a mere, weak mockery.

Wildfire knows how to devour green grass, even when it is covered in dew. Wildfire has needed to feed on such fuel since its beginning. Wildfire knows how to find its way around barren lands, for it has traveled with tamed fire lay safely in a fire pit. And now, if the wildfire is lucky enough, stubborn enough, it can become powerful. It has defied the elements around it since the beginning, and now it can howl its challenges to them, as it becomes a raging forest fire, an inferno that could swallow tame fire without even being aware of its presence. This is the fire that men scream in terror of, they cannot control it, this is the fire that kills; this is the pinnacle of what it means to be 'fire'. Destruction in its greatest form, far too strong for anything that stands against it to resist, much less defeat.

Humans are impatient. They see a fire that grows up quickly and call it strong. They look at the fire that is slowly growing, being hindered by everything around it, and dismiss it because it does not grow fast as their tamed flame. I am old and wise – wildfires start off small, until they have enough power to defy, and then they grow at a rate that humans cry is impossible, and then they try to argue that the wildfire in front of them was nothing. Humans, my little fires so full of arrogance, they disregard far too easily, do not listen when I try to teach them.

What do I want with man's tamed fires, a pitiful mockery of my true power, of my fire's ultimate potential? _This_ is the fire I watch with interest, all the little fires, born from the sparks that come from myself, who fight the world to become strong. This is where my truly blessed fires are, the ones who can make the whole world dark and have entire cities buried with their ash. Keep your little flame, it will burn out soon enough.

I do no watch your little fire, and you'll find no blessing of mine there. My blessing lies far from my temple, as a spark within all those small wildfires. My blessing grows as they grow. You watch your little tame fire – I'll watch my coming inferno.


End file.
